Wonderland Calling
by pixies.rock.hard
Summary: Wonderland tends to become a part of those who belong to it in more ways than just memories. Alice thought she was incomplete when her memories of wonderland vanished. Doesn't she know that even if she leaves Wonderland, Wonderland never left her? A/H
1. prologue

**Wonderland Calling**

I'm new in this fandom. :D I hope I fit right in. Alice/Hatter, mind you.

I'm PRH, a resident writer in the Artemis Fowl section. I don't own anything, except the Hatter's heart.

Lots of Depp love,

PRH

* * *

_Prologue_

"I have some questions to answer."

With that parting statement, Alice drank the contents of the vial. She closed her eyes and made her wish. She knew Wonderland wouldn't go amiss. It would be always part of her. If she could live the mere dream of Wonderland, she could survive a year or two. Then she could return.

"But, Alice, if you go, you won't remember," The Hatter said, his eyes the saddest shade of blue.

Alice coughed as she absorbed the information her friend had just told her. She would not remember any of this? How would she come back to a place she didn't remember? A swell of panic and helplessness enveloped Alice as she vanished from the Mad Hatter's hands. It was too late to undo the wish.

It was the last thing she thought before she woke up utterly dazed under a shady tree. She was a few feet from a dainty rabbit hole as she wondered, completely perplexed, why she was crying.

* * *

I know short. I'll post the first chapter in 10 minutes. Give me some time to gather reviews and edit the chapter. Bananas to those who review!


	2. home

**Wonderland Calling**

* * *

There was a certain pair of eyes Alice had always been searching for. For the past three years in China, she searched each and every person for a certain pair of eyes. It came automatically to her, almost instinctively. At first she was uncomfortable staring at different people's eyes but through the weeks of searching, it had grown on her as a habit and a comfort zone. It was as if Alice's brain was divided to two. The first half of her mind would go about Alice Kingsley's life while the other half was searching, always searching.

One would think it was a simple, easy task and the search for eyes was quite silly and infantile. The thing that complicated it was that she didn't know whose eyes she was looking for. It was one thing to look for something and another to search without knowing what you're on the quest for. Another problem was that she was in China. Of course, in China, all the locals' eyes are Asian. It was all the same everywhere.

This was what she was doing to entertain herself through the trade talk between the Chinese haggler and Lord Ascot. Each servant and worker that whisked by was surveyed by Alice. The young woman's eyes quickly darted to the eyes of her inquiry. She would scrutinise every detail of their irises then dismiss the eyes frustratedly just as quickly as she looked at them. By doing this, she found time flew quickly.

After what seemed like hours, Lord Ascot stood up. It was an indication that Alice was to say her thanks and her hopes for a successful partnership. Alice stood up and looked at the tradesman.

"Thank you, Sir Yin. I look forward to yielding fruitful businesses with you and your company." She smiled to the businessman as the translator relayed her message. Hand wrapped in her partner's arm, she left and started for the carriage.

They were halfway through their trip back to their rented apartment. Not a word was said in the trip, as for the last 3 years. During the first month of their stay, the Lord had been desperately trying to communicate and open up to Alice. Yet through the months, Alice had been the one closed and cold. She kept closed because, perhaps, she was afraid that something else might come out and leave her, never to return.

It was this day that Alice had been startled out of her thoughts and usual conquest for the eyes.

"Alice, tell me dear, why is it that you seem to have changed? You seem to lost your…" Lord Ascot broke the 3-year-long silence. He left the sentence hanging because he started to contemplate if it was right for him to reach Alice once again. There was a long pause. The Lord thought Alice would not respond at all. She was too absorbed as usual in the world outside the window of their wagon. She was always looking for something.

"Perhaps my muchness, sir?" Alice whispered. She didn't know where it came from, but she felt that she should say it. Is muchness even a word? _How silly of me, _she scolded herself. She recoiled again, suddenly. It was the first time she thought anything in months.

"Pardon?" When Alice didn't answer, Ascot carried on. "Perhaps you miss England already? Homesickness is entirely normal, my dear. You could take a little holiday; a trip back home. I'm sure you'll be excited to see Hamish again, and his fiancée."

_ Wrong move, Ascot, mentioning Hamish is just the thing I need to convince myself to ignore you. _

With that, Alice tuned out of the Lord's ravings about how beautiful the new future Mrs. Ascot would be. She reverted her attention back outside the window.

They reached the rich part of the Xao Ming. They were in the village where the wealthy locals and foreign tradesman and businessman stayed. The road began to even out, and the rock of the carriage began to smoothen. The playing, naked children and street vendors were replaced by dressed rich and hurrying servants. Outside were large properties, beautifully built houses and quaint boutiques and restaurants. The variety of the haberdashery was overwhelming. Alice searched for eyes as they passed the familiar road.

_ Perhaps Lord Ascot is right. I'm just missing home. Is England my home? _She thought, exalting herself in thinking something other than eyes. Her attention was still beyond the window, though, still searching.

"Stop the carriage!" Alice exclaimed.

She rushed outside, ignoring the flabbergasted Lord Ascot who was rudely interrupted during his tale of how Hamish and Jane met. She ran across the street where she had spotted something. It wasn't the eyes, but it gave her equal - possibly more - excitement.

She entered the hat shop.

* * *

I don't own Alice!


	3. mad

**Wonderland Calling**

I have changed the title. Does it fit in more? Thanks for the much muchy reviews. It was filled with much much muchiness. Excuse me; I'll just answer the phone. I'm afraid Wonderland is calling. Teehee. Get it?

* * *

_Klang. _

The bell by the door rang. The wooden door to the shop swung with a creaking noise as Alice opened it. She walked in slowly and gently, quite afraid of what she'd find. She didn't even know why she had the urge to enter the store.

Alice stood in the middle of the small boutique. On either side of her were rows and tables filled with the most curious hats perched atop mannequins. It was the most organized mess of a shop she ever saw. On the north side of her was a counter. It was empty except for a bell on the side, and some scraps of cloth and lace.

What was she looking for? Frustration began to well up on her. What had she expected to find anyway? She was in a hat shop, and in a hat shop were only two things: hats and more hats. What is it with her and finding things? Perhaps she should busy herself more in finding herself.

She turned around about to leave. She wasn't surprised that Lord Ascot's lazy butt didn't stand up to run after her to find out if she was alright. In fact, Lord Ascot might have been too busy being distracted by his nails to wonder what caused Alice to make such an outburst. It was normal for old curious Alice to make inappropriate declarations or outlandish actions, but the new Alice? Everyone thought it was the failed engagement that had changed lively, outspoken Alice into a prim and proper lady. She made herself believe it, too. She started for the door.

"我能帮你？/ wa nang pa hi ma?"

Alice snapped around, turning to see the source of the voice. Her eyes darted to the man's own, her old habit never failing. It was a disappointing shade of black, almost grey. At least it wasn't squinted. She was expecting someone Asian, because his Mandarin sounded natural when he spoke. After she dismissed the eyes, she began to notice his other features. A just right nose sat in the middle of his light-toned, oval face. His brown hair was combed back neatly and was crowned with a simple hat. He was wearing an English suit, and for a moment she thought she was back in England, in those quaint boutiques her mother dragged her to as a teenager.

"I don't speak Mandarin." Alice said, bold but apologetic. The young man behind the counter smiled.

"I said, may I help you?" He laughed freely after his statement. It was as if social standing didn't exist at all. It made Alice realize for the first time that it didn't exist at all in China! She laughed with him. It was the first time she had laughed in three years.

"Nothing, I'm afraid," she said, after the laughter died down. "I was just looking for something."

"Well, it must be hats, because you would have to be mad to enter this shop looking for something other than a hat!" Somehow, Alice felt that she wasn't the only one tired of speaking foreign languages. She laughed with him, realizing his chuckles were hilariously contagious.

"It's rather maddening," she admitted.

"Well, once you entered the shop, you're mad too! We're all mad here!" Alice started to eyed him suspiciously, looking for hints of alcohol. She was starting to believe that he was really mad.

"Yes, somehow, I don't doubt that. You do seem absolutely insane." Alice started backing to the door.

"No, wait!" the man said. He seemed to want Alice to stay, which made Alice more afraid. "Perhaps, I might interest you in a hat. When I set up business here, I realized too late that most Chinese people have too elaborate hair to stuff under a hat."

"They are quite dainty," Alice said, not wanting to disappoint the man. After all, there was no reason to hurry back to boring old Ascot.

"Of course," he beamed. "They were made by the most extravagant tailor in the world!" No doubt he took much pride in his creations. Alice stared enchantedly, completely transfixed. She was bewildered by his aura, but she didn't know why.

"Really now? How amazing! Then you must be a…" Alice left the sentence trailing, and the store man continued it happily.

"A hatter!" exclaimed he. "I'm Terrance, the hatter."

* * *

Sorry, if this is poorly edited (it's 11 pm here and I have classes tomorrow at 6 am and a paper to finish) and is very short. I want to keep it short so readers won't get bored. There's much more to Terrance, but do tell me if you're bored by the idea of Terrance. Is Alice OOC? Please review!


End file.
